The Silver Jewel
by KandieCraze16
Summary: Kagome is new at Shikon U, Luckily she has wild n crazy Songo, Songo's perverted boyfried Miroku and his infuriating but super hott roommate Inuyasha to help her out. A mysterious new club opens on campus that has everyone under a spell. What will happen?
1. Bad Day

Hey Everyone! Welcome to my new fanfic _The Silver Jewel. _It's actually my second one, my first kinda sucked but I hope this ones better. Enjoy! -Kay 3

The Silver Jewel

Chapter 1: Bad Day

Kagome bustled up to Shikon Universities entrance. Her hair was wild from running six blocks, her new sneakers were now scuffed and muddy and to top it all off, it was raining. "Wonderful" she exclaimed to herself, "My first day and I've already managed to be late for my first class, ruin my new shoes and my hair is a complete mess!" "arrg!"

Just as Kagome was making a run for the building 11, where her morning art class was, a blur of red and white zoomed passed her, knocking her right into a huge puddle. "Ahhhh!" SPLASH "What the hell?!" she screamed at the now receding red blur. "You were in my way wench!" she heard it yell back.

Kagome was by now royally ticked off. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU IGNORANT JACKASS!" That stopped him. He came flying towards her at full force. Kagome was already standing and waiting and just as he was within a foot from her she SMACK! Now he was in the puddle. "I'm gonna get you for that you wench!" he grinded out through clenched teeth. He stood slowly and shot in front of her. "I..." he stopped mid sentence as he looked at her head on.

She was beautiful! She was tall and had midnight black hair, that even though it was plastered to her neck and forehead, she still looked stunning. She had luscious lips and big brown eyes full of life and a bit of ferocity. He couldn't utter a single word, he just looked on stupidly. Kagome was having much the same reaction. She was about to slap him again, then she saw his face. He had long silver hair, very odd for his age. He was tall and from what it looked like, very strong. she blushed, then caught his eyes. They were the most entrancing color, they were brown with an almost amber hue.

They just stood there staring at each other in the rain for what seemed like forever. "Excuse me!" Someone cleared their throat and both Kagome and the silver-haired man jumped away from each other, I slight pink rising in each of their cheeks. "You two don't happen to be Miss Kagome Higurashi or Mr. Inuyasha Taisho do you? hmm? Because if you were then you SHOULD BE IN CLASS INSTEAD OF MAKING GOOGLY FACES AT EACH OTHER OUTSIDE! Do I make myself clear?" The man, who was obviously a professor, retorted. "Yes Sir! Sorry we're late" Both replied in unison, bowing. "Quite alright, just don't let it happen again. Now get to class!" The two bowed again and made their way into the building.

Kagome walked silently next to the man. She decided to brake the silence first, "sorry about that, I'm just having a really bad day. So Inuyasha right? Hi, I'm Kagome, it's nice to meet you" she held out her hand. Inuyasha just stared down at it, a little dumbfounded. "Okay??? Are you alright?" She asked questionably. "Alright?" he said, "ALRIGHT? NO for Kami's sake I am NOT alright! Why the hell did you slap me? Do you always do that to random guys you meet?" Kagome dripped sweat. _You've got to be kidding me! Is this guy actually yelling at me? after I apologized? _"WHAT?" she yelled back at him. "YOU are the one who hit ME FIRST!" Kagome huffed out. "YOU deserved it wench!, you were in my way!" he replied. "WHY YOU PIG-HEADED, SELF-ABSORBED BASTARD! DID YOU EVER STOP TO THINK THAT MAYBE THERE ARE MORE PEOPLE IN THIS WORLD WHO ARE LATE TO CLASS THEN JUST YOURSELF! I WILL NOT STAND HERE AND LISTEN TO YOU YELL AT _ME _AND TELL MEITS ALL _MY_ FAULT WERE LATE. GOODBYE MR. TAISHO!" With that she turned on her heel and ran to her class.

Inuyasha just stood there, his mouth halfway to the floor. No one had ever talked to him like that before! Something inside, told him that he should stay away from that girl unless he wanted to permanently lose his manhood. Inuyasha shook himself out and headed in the direction of his art class. Unfortunately, when he walked in, an all too familiar pair of eyes were staring him down full of malice. The professor caught his attention "Ah, nice of you to join us Mr. Taisho, please have a seat and oh, try not be late again." The professor replied with such an even, cool expression that it sent chills down Inuyasha's spine. _Wow that guy creeps me out! _ He could still feel the burning presence of a certain girl staring him down, he chose to ignore it and found a seat as far away from her as possible.

Kagome sighed to herself after he finally sat down. _Oh Kami, why the hell did I have to take the only art class with that guy in it? Does someone up there hate me or something? _Kagome silently questioned herself, then she felt a light tap on her right shoulder. She shook herself out of her daze and looked over. A pretty girl with long black hair tied in a pony tail was looking back at her. "Hey, are you okay? You looked like you were spacing out or something." she queried. "Um, yeah, sorry, I've just had a really bad day. By the way, I'm Kagome." "Hi Kagome, nice to meet you! My names Sango. Are you new here?" "Yeah, I just transferred from Tokyo U, it was too big for me, so are you majoring in art too?" she questioned "Well Yes, actually, I'm gonna guess you are too right? By the way, what year are you? " Sango asked back "Yes, I'm majoring in art and I'm a Junior, how bout you?" Kagome answered. Sango let out a little cheer, "Yesss! Good we're in the same grade, so hey are you doing anything after class?" Kagome was a little confused by this strange girl's outburst, " Uh, no.. I um don't have any more classes today, why?" Sango cheered again, " Good! We can go get some ice-cream and I'll introduce you to my friends!" Kagome was shocked, "Wow! Okay, that sounds great! Thanks Sango!" Kagome knew, despite her little random outbursts, that she was really going to like this girl Sango.

Two hours later, after listening to the professor lecture about class rules, regulations and supplies and going over a very detailed plan for the semester, the bell finally wrung signaling the end of class. Sango jumped out of her seat and pulled Kagome out of the building. Kagome, barely able to keep up with her energetic friend shouted, "Sango! Where are you taking me?" "To our dorm silly!" she shouted back. Kagome was confused, "_Our _dorm? But I don't have a dorm?" "Now you do!" She stopped abruptly in front of a big white building. Kagome looked up amazed, then reality hit her, "Wait a minute Sango! What do you mean by 'now you do?'" "You're going to be my new dorm roommate silly! I need one before someone really weird gets assigned with me. Please, please be my new roommate?" Sango was on her knees asking her this. Kagome gave her a hand up and replied, "Sure Sango! I'd love to be your roommate, this building looks really nice and it will probably be a heck of a lot easier to get to class from here than all the way from home. Where do I register?" "Wonderful! Thanks so much Kagome! We're going to have the best time together! Just go to the desk give them your name and I'll explain the whole situation and you'll be my new roommate in no time!"

---------------------------------------------------

"This way Kagome! Our room's on the second floor" Sango yelled as she headed towards the stairs. "Hey Sango? Couldn't we just use the elevator?" Kagome replied. "No! The stairs are much better, plus going up and down them everyday keeps you in shape!" Sango did a little kick and punch in the air, then disappeared through the door. Upon reaching the second floor, Kagome, slightly tired, found an impatient Sango waiting for her outside of what must have been the most obnoxiously decorated door on the whole floor. It was painted hot pink and covered pictures of Sango and what must have been her family, a cute boy with short black hair and some other girls. Random band names and pins and badges were scattered on it. I few bumper stickers were added too for effect. Kagome just laughed. "Nice door Sango." Sango just smiled proudly, "Thanks!" "Okay Kagome, this will be your home for the next year, what do you think?" Sango asked as she opened the door. Kagome let out a gasp, "Wow Sango! It's AMAZING!"

Their dorm room was extra big, complete with a bedroom that could easily fit two double beds and two desks comfortably, a big bathroom, two full closets and a kitchen area complete with real sized fridge and stove. The best part though was the huge plasma TV set up in at the end of the two beds, Sango even managed to find room to put a couch. Kagome had never seen a dorm this spacious before. "Hey Sango, how did you manage to score on such an awesome room?" Kagome asked, stars still in her eyes. Sango walked over and grabbed a can of Pepsi from the fridge and shrugged her shoulders, "Well, my dad knows the headmaster here and he hooked me up with this room, pretty sweet ain't it?" "I'll say" Kagome replied.

"So Kagome, do you want to go get your stuff?" Sango asked. "Oh yeah, of course! But I don't have a way of getting it over here, you don't have a car by any chance do you?" Kagome asked. "Well no, but I know someone who does, c'mon!" With that Sango grabbed Kagome again and flung her out of the room. "Follow me, the guy I know's dorm is only a floor above ours" Sango shouted. "Wait a sec, this is a co-ed dorm?" Kagome questioned back. "Well duh! Okay here we are. And just to warn you, this guys roomate Miroku is a bit of a pervert so be careful." Sango warned then she knocked on the door. "Anyway, the guy with the truck, Inuyasha, he'll help you get your stuff, he's a baka but still a pretty nice... uh Kagome, are you okay?" "Inuyasha? INUYASHA!" She turned to Sango. "Sango I will not accept help from that idiot, lowlife scum. He's the one who made my day so horrible!" She was so caught up in fuming, she never heard the door open, or see the shirtless, pant less man in the doorway.

"Sango, what the hell do you want? If you're looking for Miroku, he's at the food court, no doubt flirting again" Inuyasha said. "He WHAT! I'm gonna kick his ass!" With that she stormed off, full force towards the food court. Kagome was left all alone in the hallway with half naked Inuyasha in the doorway. "What do you want wench?" he retorted to her. Kagome silently counted to five and said as calmly as she could, "My name is KAGOME YOU IDIOT! "

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! end of chapter one! Please review if you like it and I'm open for suggestions of what should happen to the characters. Also, incase anyone is wondering this fic is rated M mostly for language, but there will definitely be a lemon or two in later chapters, but only if you guys review good. Thanks for reading!

Kay


	2. BlossomingFriendship?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (and I'm not going to write this anymore because everyone knows I never will.)

Yay! Chapter two is finished! Enjoy!

-Kay

The Silver Jewel

Chapter 2: Blossoming...Friendship?

Inuyasha looked down at the now fuming, and slightly scary, Kagome in front of him. She looked like she was about to yell at him again but then she took a deep breath and looked at him in an eerily sweet way.

Kagome took a breath and counted to five, she said, with as much sweetness as she could muster, "Do you have a truck?" "What's it to ya" was Inuyasha's smart-alick reply. Kagome took another breath, this time counting to ten before speaking, "I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me get my stuff from home to my dorm." She tried to look innocent, giving him puppy dog eyes, though she was pretty sure he would say no.

"Sure"

"I knew it-- wait! you'll help me? Really?" Kagome said, pleased. "I said yes already!" "Oh Inuyasha thank you!" Kagome, not really thinking, acted on impulse and threw herself at him for a hug.

Inuyasha didn't realized her friendly intentions and having an older brother who used to attack him when they were younger, he grabbed her waist, stepped back and spun her to the ground with him on top of her.

"Inuyasha! Get off me!" Kagome beat on his chest. "You were attacking me, I am just protecting myself" he replied, trying to defend his actions. "Protecting yourself! I just wanted to give you a hug you idiot! Well, two can play at this game!"

Kagome, having taken a self-defense class back in Tokyo, countered his attack by wrapping her legs around his waist and flinging all her body weight to one side, causing them to roll over. Kagome now sat on top of Inuyasha, straddling his hips. "Betcha didn't expect that one eh Inuyasha?"

Actually, Inuyasha hadn't expected that. She was very strong and cunning for a girl. But what was the most astonishing to him was that he was actually getting turned on from their little tumble, and Kagome's position on top of him wasn't helping the situation. "Get off me wench!" he yelled, eyes wide. "Fine, you baka!" she laughed back.

She stood up and walked over to the door. Inuyasha quickly jumped into a standing position, making sure to face the opposite direction of her. Kagome looked at him in question, "Are you okay?" "Yeah, fine" he gulped, hoping desperately that she couldn't see the massive tent that had just recently formed in his boxers, "Why don't you go get Sango and I'll meet you with the truck out front of the cafeteria."

"Uh, sure" and she was gone.

Inuyasha relaxed. He opened a window to help cool down his heated body. Then he dressed, grabbed his keys and headed for his truck.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow Sango! That hurts!" Miroku whined as Sango held his ear, pulling him back towards the dorms.

"Good! It better hurt, you lech!" Sango scowled, then brightened as she saw a familiar form in front of them. She let go of Miroku and launched herself at Kagome for a hug. A surprised Kagome returned it, feeling glad that she wasn't being tackled like before.

"So who's this?" Kagome questioned after the hugging ceased. "Are you Sango's boyfriend?"

A slight blush swept over Sango's features as Miroku grabbed her around the waist and gave her a soft peck on the cheek. "I sure am." He turned to Kagome, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Miroku."

"I'm Kagome, its really great to meet you too!" she turned to Sango "Hey, Inuyasha said he'd help me get my stuff, he said he'd meet us outside this building with his truck."

"Oh I'm sorry Kagome! I just remembered, me and Miroku have plans, we have tickets for the movies. uhhh! I completely forgot!" Sango whined, slightly frustrated (and secretly faking it).

"Oh its okay! I'm sure me and Inuyasha can handle it just fine by ourselves. You two have fun! We'll catch up later, k?"

"Kagome, you rock!" Sango gave her friend a quick squeeze and walked hand-in-hand with Miroku out of the building.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked out of the cafeteria doors, to be greeted by a huge black truck. She checked the driver's seat and sure enough, there was stubborn Inuyasha, looking as impatient as ever. She flung the door open and pulled herself up.

"So, ready to go!" She asked contentedly

"Where's Sango and Miroku? I thought they were coming too?" he asked

"They had a date they 'forgot' about until just now, so I guess its just you and me."

"Oh, I should have guessed, there always doing that. Don't take it personally, they do this quite often."

"They do what often?" Kagome asked, a little confused. _Do they normally strand their new friends with their other jerk friends?_

"They set me up to do something with them and a new girl and end up bailing out so I'm left all alone with the girl. I think they think I'm lonely or something, but I don't need anybody." he replied nonchalantly

Kagome rolled her eyes _oh brother!_, "Don't worry Inuyasha, I have absolutely no romantic interests in you whatsoever. Okay? Can we go now?"

Inuyasha looked at her, a bit confused. _Did she just say that I'm not attractive? That's weird, almost every girl I've met except for Sango, has swooned at the sight of me. What makes this girl different from the rest? _Inuyasha pondered for a minute until he jumped at the sound of his car horn. Kagome had just hit it to 'wake' him up.

"Hello? Can we go now?" she repeated

Inuyasha started the car and they sped off, exceeding the speed limit by a good 20 mph.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she held onto her seat for dear life, "SLOW DOWN YOU'RE GOING TO GET US KILLED!"

"nah" was all he replied. He loved going this fast, the rush he got from it and the feel of the wind whipping through his hair through the open window were two of his favorite feelings.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

They reached Kagome's house in what seemed like 5 seconds, though it _should_ have taken them 15 minutes.

"I'm _never_ riding with you again after this, Inuyasha!" Kagome said, as she stepped out of the car on shaky legs.

"feh, whatever wench" was Inuyasha's brilliant reply

grumbling, Kagome walked up to her house and unlocked the door. "c'mon Inuyasha, my room's just upstairs"

Inuyasha followed, as she lead him into her house, up the stairs an into a warm sunny yellow room. Somehow, the room had a calming effect on him and it smelled of, of, of Kagome, of flowers just after a summer rain. It intoxicated him and his steps slowed and his eyelids fluttered, he was almost drawn away into sleep when... "EARTH TO INUYASHA!" ... his eyes shot open and he mumbled incoherently as he made his way to sit on her very inviting, soft bed.

Kagome grabbed a huge duffle bag from her closet and starting throwing things at it from her drawers, only a majority of them actually making it in.

Inuyasha sat and watched silently as she went through each drawer, pulling more and more out of each one. He drifted to sleep a bit from the intoxication.

Kagome reached her underwear drawer, and without missing a beat she started pulling all her underwear out and throwing it towards the duffel bag on the bed, completely oblivious to the fact that most of it wouldn't go in and might possibly land on the boy sitting next to it.

"ahh!" Inuyasha let out, instantly waking up when a bit of black lacey fabric hit him in the face. He picked it up and held it out, the same time as Kagome turned around to see what he was fussing about. Both of their eyes got huge in realization that in Inuyasha's hands was a pair of Kagome's lacey black thong underwear!

Inuyasha didn't know what to do as a million dirty images flashed through his head of Kagome wearing what he held in his hands.

Kagome was shocked for about 10 seconds, then her face flushed in an angry blush. "INUYASHA YOU PERV!" she screamed. She marched over to the bed, snatched the thong out of his hands, grabbed his arm and hurtled him towards the door. "arrg, Go downstairs and make yourself useful! Pack some food!" and she shut the door in his face. She marched back to her dresser and began hurling clothes out again, all-the-while mumbling angrily to herself.

------------------------------------------

Inuyasha made his way downstairs, chuckling to himself at the silliness of the situation he was just in. But intent on doing as Kagome had asked, so as not to make her any angrier, even though it was fun, she was scary when she was mad. He found the pantry and started digging through it to find some food.

Kagome moved to the bathroom to gather supplies when she heard a hysterical Inuyasha talking to himself from the pantry below. "CHICKEN! BEEF! PORK! WAIT IT COMES IN SHRIMP TOO! OH KAMI I'M IN HEAVEN!" Kagome couldn't help but chuckle to herself, _he must've found the ramen!_ she thought.

She grabbed her bags and headed downstairs, upon reaching the kitchen, she found a very jovial Inuyasha buried in a small mountain of ramen. "Inuyasha!" she said, still chuckling, " What _are _you doing?"

"Oh Kagome! I'm in heaven! You have _so _much ramen! Do you think I could have some?" He asked her with big eyes, and drool dripping from his mouth.

She laughed out loud this time. " Ha! Of course you can!" _Oh jeez, boys and their food..._

Inuyasha dove for a shrimp flavored ramen and went to fill up the kettle with water but when he turned the handle, no water came out. "Uh Kagome? There's something wrong with this sink! There's no water!"

"Wah! Hold on!" She ran outside to find her gramps, he would know what was up. She found him out in the Shrines garden, it looked like he was installing some kind of fountain. "Hey gramps! How come there's no water?"

"Oh! Hello Kagome, I didn't see you get home. Oh the water, well I turned it off to install this fountain and it won't be finished till later tonight, sorry" he replied, returning to his work.

"Thanks a lot gramps" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She strolled back into the house to deliver Inuyasha the bad news. "Sorry Inu, my gramps turned off the water to install some fountain, I guess you won't be having ramen today"

Inuyasha's head drooped in sadness at the news, then he perked when he thought of a way to solve the situation. "I know! We can go over my house and make it there! C'mon!"

Kagome never go the chance to get a word out as Inuyasha rushed her and her bags, and a large box of ramen to his truck. They exceeded the speed limit, yet again, this time by about 30 mph because Inuyasha was so eager to get his ramen. They were already across town at Inuyasha's mansion within five minutes, poor Kagome was gripping the seat again, holding on for dear life.

Once they reached the very big house, Inuyasha jumped out of the car, grabbing the box of ramen and pushing Kagome towards the door. "C'mon Kagome! I'm hungry!"

"Okay! Quit pushing!" she replied. "Wow Inuyasha, your house in enormous!" she said as she looked up at the magnificent building, then made her way inside.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha lead her to the kitchen and immediately filled up a kettle with some water and set it on the stove to boil. He picked out the shrimp flavored ramen for himself and a beef flavored for Kagome.

Inuyasha ate ravenously as did Kagome who had a particularly large appetite at the time, each went for seconds.

Once finished and feeling very satisfied, Inuyasha perked up with an idea. "Hey Kagome? How bout a swim to work off those calories?"

"Uh Inuyasha, its freezing outside, how are we going to swim?" she replied pointedly

"No worries, there's an indoor pool right in the house!"

"No way! Well, what are we waiting for?!" Kagome jumped from her seat and raced to the car for her suit, upon returning inside, Inuyasha handed her a towel-robe and told her to get changed and meet him in the pool which was at the end of the hall.

Kagome did just that, and entered the sunlit room. It was bright, warm and smelled like chlorine. She noticed a big jacuzzi in the corner, and judging by the temperature in the room, the pool was heated too. As she turned again to look at the pool, her breath caught as eyes swept over the sight of only bathing-trunks clad Inuyasha staring back at her, his taught muscled chest gleaming in the sunlight. _He looks like a god! Wait! Kagome you don't like him remember? Oh what the hell, he's hot and I can't pass up this chance to be a little 'hot' myself now can I? _

Inuyasha watched as Kagome eyes swept over the room and landed on him, from the look of it, she liked what she saw. Her eyes grew wide and lusty and her lips parted. Then he watched as she went to remove the sash of her robe, then let it gracefully fall around her feet.

Inuyasha's breath caught. _She looks like a goddess! _She was standing there, all seductive and innocent looking, in a nice red and black string bikini that hugged her every curve perfectly. All Inuyasha could do was stare as she slowly walked towards him as if she was going to embrace him. She reached him and placed her small hands on his chest, staring up at him with her lusty and mischievous eyes. Inuyasha's body instantly responded to her touch, his muscles relaxed, his lips parted and all his body heat surged to a particular member of his person, yet he was frozen under her touch as well, waiting for her to make the first move. Then as if in slow motion he felt himself falling backwards, slowly inching away from a now smirking Kagome.

It him almost simultaneously as the water did and engulfed around him. "oh no you don't!" He swam to the ledge, jumped out and faced a now hysterically giggling Kagome in front of him. She was too caught up in laughing to stop Inuyasha from picking her up bridal style, then realizing his intentions she let out a scream; "Nooooooo!... SPLASH"

Kagome rose to the top of the water and brushed her soaking hair away from her face with her fingers, then swam to the edge and started splashing a laughing Inuyasha on the ledge. He jumped in and splashed her back.

They spent the next hour splashing, pushing, jumping, diving and playing in the pool. Once thoroughly tired out, they got out, got dressed and decided to watch a movie, Inuyasha having already suggested that she stay the night, since it was late, Kagome had no objection, her and Inuyasha were becoming fast friends.

During the movie, Kagome and Inuyasha had multiple popcorn and pillow fights and halfway through they realized that neither of them knew what was happening because neither were watching. They finally settled down though and watched the rest and close to the end, Kagome grew tired and used Inuyasha's shoulder as a pillow. He didn't mind however, who would object to a pretty girl like Kagome slumbering comfortably on their shoulder? Certainly not he.

Once the movie was over, Inuyasha shifted so that he could come round and pick Kagome up, bridal style, without waking her. He silently climbed the stairs, her weight not in the least bit burdening in his strong arms. He brought her to his bedroom and placed her gently on his bed. He pulled the covers over her and leaned down and kissed her ever so lightly on the lips, murmuring, "Good night, my beautiful Kagome" then he flopped down on the comfy couch a few feet away from his bed.

Unknown to Inuyasha's knowledge, Kagome had heard and felt everything from his strong arms around her back and legs to his soft kiss and the caress of his whisper against her cheek. It sent happy, flaming shivers all through her body, setting her core aflame. She would indeed enjoy her dreams tonight, for surely they would heavily involve a certain handsome silver-haired man in them. And so she drifted off into her lustful dreamland, unaware of a slightly fidgeting Inuyasha a few short feet away, very aware of her arousal and trying desperately to control his own...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? I spent a lot of time writing this, please review and let me know how it is. And anyone wondering how the night club fits into everything, don't worry its coming in the next chapter. I promise it will be good and things will definitely heat up between Inuyasha and Kagome.

Please remember to REVIEW!!!!

And a special thanks to all those who reviewed! I luv you guys!

Peace Out!

- Kay


End file.
